


The true end of the road (The Outcasts End)

by Jasel147



Series: The Road We Travel [2]
Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, The Outcast tale (my own AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU connections, F/M, Gen, Oc has all color soul, Other, Overpowered Oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/pseuds/Jasel147
Summary: Here is the true end where Adam continues his journey and meets a certain "fallen angel".(Please note it's not the true end cause the road we walk never ends. Our children walk down the road we do but they take different paths. I just wanted to show the path where keeps walking if he doesn't chose a world.)(I want people to chose which One i should continue with on my tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jasel147. Thank you.)Also each a true end for each AU so chose wisely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I had a thought](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230767) by Tratser. 



"Hehe i just can't chose one can i, Huh Ink?" Adam asked.

"Well you could and i suggest you do before Error comes for you. I've been able to hold him off for now but if you do what me and error do your soul won't handle it and take the souls resting around the other AU's that aren't in use." Ink explained.

"So basically what you're telling me is to ether choose one or be chased down by the oppitise you? Yeah not a lot of pressure you're putting on my Ink." Adam thinks for a while. "Hey ink? If i do not chose a AU could i just chose someone from that AU?" Adam asked

"Well yes but that will put a even bigger target on your back! Don't even think about it!" Ink shouted.

"Heh too late if i'm going to have a target on my back, might as well make it a big one so he doesn't miss." Adam said with a grin. "also i think you're a little to late with the soul thing Ink." Turns showing his multi colored soul. "See i'm already marked with a multiple color soul. I think Error already knows where i am." Adam said with a chuckle.

"Wha-when did this happen?" He said motion the soul up with his hand. Adam's soul had all the soul traits includes monsters white love soul. "Adam your your soul!"

"Yeah i think it's from when i died in the original universe and form hopping across the AU's. So technically i'm died while at the same time i'm alive." Adam said lifting up his own soul. "Hmmm?" He sees three empty souls flouting around the spheres of the AU's. Something told him how to pull the souls around him. "Hey Ink you may want to move."

"Hmmm?" Ink starts to back off.

Adam holds out his hand and grabs the souls and gently pulls them towards him and the souls flout to him. Ink gasped in surprise, but didn't try to stop him. This is the first time he's seen anything like this. Adam could also tell what traits filled the souls. DETERMINATION. Adam pulled three from his own soul and used that determination to fill them. As they filled an outline started to form people and Adam knew who the were and smiled.

The one that was around Undertale was forming into Chara. As she opened her eyes and saw Adam. Her face went from shock to relief to love. As she finished She ran over and hug him while crying.  **"ADAM! Oh thank god you're okay. What where are we?"**  Then sees Ink Sans.  **"Oh hi Sans you found him? And why are you dressed differently?"**

"Heh I'm not your Sans. My name is Ink Sans and i was trying to convince your..."

Ink didn't get to finish his sentence as the next soul formed into Frisk form underswap. She looked around only to see Adam and grown up Chara. She flinched away from them and trying to hide from them. Adam walked over to her and crouched down to her. She pulled herself tighter until Adam put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw him smile at her.

"Hey you okay?" Adam asked and she nodded, still scared of him. "It's okay i forgive you for what you did." She looked at him at first with horror but as she looked into his eyes. She saw the kindness in him pouring over to her and she couldn't help but to hug him and she started to cry and saying she was sorry over and over, wiping her face of on his shirt as he gently stroke her hair to sooth her. Chara walked over to them and started to stroke her hair too.

Ink was just watching this and he saw the next soul forming the next person Adam pulled out of the AU's Ink presented to him. "Hey the next one's almost done."

Adam stood up with US Frisk holding on to his leg and UT Chara stood by him, waiting for whoever was next. The soul formed UF Chara. He looked at them and he walked over to Adam, looked up at him and hugged him with no warning, and started crying. He just keep crying and crying until he stopped and said "My Frisk misses you."

Adam hugged him back. "I miss them too. Anything to say Ink?" Adam said standing up and looked at Ink as he got weaker.

"*No just now you have to watch out for Error. He's coming here now that you pulled them out of their AU's but are now locked to your soul. So I suggest you all start moving and fast if you don't want to be caught by him. UGH he's coming, He just broke though. Get going!" Ink shouted as he started to fight Error.

 **"*DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY FROM ME!"** Error shouted at the humans there.

Adam smirked and lifted his hand. "Ink move." Ink did so and Adam shot a gaster blast at error that spilt into the seven different traits and hit Error launching him down towards Adam and the others. "Do you think you have a chance to get a hit on me?" Error flung bones at them only for them to land around him. His eyes went wide at this.

 **"*How do you have more power than me!"** Error asked pissed off. Then he was surrounded by Multicolored ink bones.  **"*You will not stop me Ink!"**

"*You didn't see what he did to you." Ink said. Error looked at Ink confused. "*When he attacked you, he used more than just the seven human traits. He use monster's love and human's hate. And using those he canceled out your hate."

"Well we leave this to Ink." Adam said opening a portal to a random AU.

 

**(In a void)**

 

"Well it four against four. You're the last vote Frisk." Seraphim Sans said waiting for Frisk's vote.

"Heh you should continue. It's fun." A voice said behind them. They all turned towards the voice to see a human who had wings like them with An older looking like Chara. Then one that looked like Frisk holding onto the man's leg, but with the black goop that flowed out of her eyes like she was crying. Then another one that looked like Chara but extremely dark colors and a sad look.

"Who are you guys?" Seraphim Sans asked starting to get on the defence.

'Now now no need to fight.' The Frisk signed.

"Thank you Frisk, anywho I am Adam and this is UT Chara." Gesturing to the woman holding his hand and she smiled leaning against him. "UF Chara, he is protective of Frisk." motioning to the boy who was standing protectively over the Frisk near them. "And you have already talked to US Frisk." He said patting the girl on the back, encouraging her to show herself to the other in the room, and she did.

"Wait UT, UF, US. What do those mean?" They asked easing up.

"Oh right, Heh heh. Sorry about that. The UT is a name for an AU, or altered universe, anywho UT is the originally universe called Undertale. UF is the dark verse of Undertale called Underfell, where monsters hunt humans for their souls and will not care if they hurt you at all. Then you've got Underswap, which is where Everybody is mixed up."

"Wait what universe are you from then?" They asked

"Heh heh. None of them and yet all of them at the same time. In all of the AU's i have died but i don't care. I so far like hopping across the different AU's. Cause i have my 'family' with me." He said smiling down at the two children hugging him and the woman holding his hand. "I really do care for them. As if they were my real family."

"Oh well why should we continue with this world. It's just code it can be erased." And with that said Adam started to chuckle then full out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because if you have enough hope and enough determination you can make anything." Then Adam held out his hand. "So will you continue?"

"...." They all decided and grab his hand and shock his hand. "Heh yeah we'll continue. But on one condition, You help us."

Adam smiled and nodde. "Alright i'll help you."

**Author's Note:**

> Darn it i wanted it to be a surprise but i messed up and pressed post instead of save. XD
> 
> Also it the continue path just cause i can.


End file.
